


Mutual Misery XI

by SidneyJane



Series: Mutual Misery [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyJane/pseuds/SidneyJane
Summary: Christmas Day is here! Lots of domestic fluff and presents and festivities!





	Mutual Misery XI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anAshcalledYggdrasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anAshcalledYggdrasil/gifts).



> Okay so, I kind of lost that festive feeling that I had when I wrote part X, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> Happy Birthday to my wonderful, closest friend, anAshcalledYggdrasil <3 I've made this part longer for you, so enjoy!!

Harry’s bedroom at Grimmauld place lay in a heavy, satisfied silence on Christmas morning. He hadn’t needed his Essence of Tranquillity to sleep easy for Draco laid in his arms for the entire night. Harry stroked Draco’s back and kissed his skin lightly until he woke gradually. Draco murmured in his sleep but eventually opened his grey eyes, he smiled when he saw Harry and pulled him closer to him. He held Harry tightly, his arms snaking up around Harry’s back and his long pale fingers knotting in Harry’s unruly hair. Harry loved being held like this by Draco.

“Do we _need_ to get up?” Draco mumbled, his voice still croaky with sleep.

“I think we do,” Harry said, his voice low and quiet, “It’s Christmas, dear.”  Harry nuzzled into the crook between Draco’s shoulder and neck. He smelled like Draco – no artificial perfumes; just Draco.

Draco shook his head and held Harry tighter, “But I’m warm and you’re naked and I’m pretty sure I’m in heaven right now.”

Harry sighed playfully, “There’s your favourite chocolate in the pantry downstairs?” Harry smirked, knowing that Draco’s love for chocolate could persuade him to do anything – well, _almost_ anything.

Draco grunted, “Not even a carriage full of chocolate could make me leave bed right now.”

Harry sniggered, “We really should go and see if anybody is up yet, it’s bad form for guests to be awake before us.”

With the mention of bad form, Draco sighed. He knew Harry was right, “… fine.” He muttered, and planted a kiss on Harry’s head. They slowly and reluctantly untangled themselves from each other and left the bed. Harry pulled on a t-shirt and some pyjama trousers, and Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Is it a pyjama party downstairs?”

Harry laughed, “It’s Christmas! No one cares what anyone looks like on Christmas!” he grinned and threw on his dressing gown. He stepped into his slippers and ran a hand through his hair – it was sure to be messy, but then, when was it not?

Draco stood, in just his boxers, at the end of the bed. He looked down at his case and fell quiet. Harry knew that something was wrong so he went over and wrapped his arms around Draco’s slender waist.

“Everything okay?” he asked quietly.

Draco chewed his lip, “I didn’t bring any pyjamas,” he said guiltily, “I didn’t know.”

Harry’s heart broke seeing Draco look so dejected. He looked through Draco’s case and sure enough there was the usual assortment of shirts, ties, and suits. He smiled, and took a Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a jumper from the chest of drawers. He gave them to Draco and a smile began to creep up onto his face.

Harry rummaged for a pair of trousers long enough for Draco, but couldn’t really find any. He continued to look when he heard a snigger from Draco. He turned to look and saw him holding up the jumper – it was one of Harry’s Gryffindor ones.

“Potter, I know that we’re all good and everything now… but please. I can’t wear this.” He shook his head and put the jumper on Harry’s side of the bed. Harry took off his dressing gown, threw it at Draco and wore the jumper himself.

Draco pulled on a pair of jeans when Harry really couldn’t find any of his pyjama bottoms that would fit him and they finally left the bedroom.

As Harry and Draco wondered down the stairs, hand in hand, they could hear the chatter and rattling of everybody making Christmas dinner – maybe they’d slept in longer than anticipated. Draco gasped when they entered the kitchen, to see everybody in their assorted pyjamas and lounge clothes doing their part to make sure that there was a veritable feast for dinner - everybody but Kreacher – who had the day off and so rested with his feet perched on a foot stool in front of the fire.  

Ron and George sat at the table washing and peeling potatoes, bickering as they did about who was the best quidditch player and why. The potatoes landed into a big pot with a thunk when they were done. Arthur stood drinking tea and occasionally checking the turkey, marvelling at how good everything smelled. Molly, Hermione and Neville prepared a mountain of assorted vegetables, with Neville talking about the hidden magic in everyday root veg, and Hannah was in charge of drinks; when Harry came in she shot him a teasing glare and moaned at how bad his taste was. Ginny sat wrapping a last-minute present at the table, out of view of everyone. The radio on the shelf played Christmas music and every now and again someone would chime in singing. Harry just stood in the door and grinned – he loved his chaotic family.

Draco cleared his throat and walked further into the kitchen, “anything I can do?”

There was a general agreement of “everything is under control” and so he sat near the fire with Kreacher and shared a pot of tea with him. Harry greeted Molly with a big hug, and Arthur clapped Harry on the back. They took it in turns to watch the Turkey.

Every so often, Draco would look across the room and smile; it made Harry wonder how long it had been since he experienced a true family Christmas – or if he ever had.

Eventually, at around 1pm, dinner was ready. Harry and Molly lay the table in the big formal dining room, and everyone took their seats. Hermione had clearly decorated the room, as garlands and boughs of Holly hung from every possible surface. Harry and Molly served, and then lay the pots and plates full of the rest of the food in the middle of the table around the various centrepieces and candles.

Draco waved his wand and the radio playing Christmas music came flying through to the dining room. It filled the room with cheerful tunes and everybody started to eat. Molly and Harry sat at the ends of the long table, seemingly separated by a never-ending plateau of food. George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Hannah all sat in the middle of the table, talking amongst themselves and laughing with one another. Kreacher and Draco sat next to Harry, and they sat in a relative silence; appreciating the family that surrounded them. There was no ceremony here – everyone talked and laughed and ate in a pyjama-clad ease.

Harry stood up, and everyone turned to look at him. A hush fell on the room.

“I know we don’t usually do anything formal – it’s always strictly easy going at Christmas, erm, but I just wanted to say a quick something,” he waved his hand and everyone’s glasses refilled with wine (Georges eyes lit up at the sight), “I just wanted to thank you all for the things that you’ve done for me. These last few years have been particularly rough for me and it would have been really easy for you to just stop trying,” Harry took a deep breath to steady himself, “but you didn’t - every single one of you in this room tried to pull me out of that place and you did. I’ve been so much happier these last few months,” he looked at Draco who smiled up at him with a tear in his eyes, “I don’t know what I’d do without you all... I can safely say that I wouldn’t be alive here today if you hadn’t been here for me all these years,” He raised his glass, “so… Merry Christmas, and thank you all for being wonderful people, I appreciate you all more than you know.”

Molly raised her glass and chimed in with a loud ‘Merry Christmas’, everyone else followed. There was a clink of glasses before Harry sat down again. Everyone was silent as they ate, the scraping of knives and forks, refilling of wine glasses, the occasional comment on the food, and the cheerful Christmas radio music were the only sounds to be heard. 

When dinner was finished and they had sat for a moment or two, unable to move because of how much they’d eaten, Ginny stood up.

“Shall we open presents now?” Her eyes were bright and she flashed brief smile at Draco.

There was a murmur of agreement around the room and people slowly filed through to the living room. A fire glowed in the grate, candles flickered through the room, and a pile of presents surrounded the tree.

Draco waved his wand at the piano and it began to play a quiet festive tune, it set the tone wonderfully. Harry put his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him close as they watched everyone take their seats in the room: Ginny and Molly sat near the tree – ready to pass presents out; Arthur, George and Ron sat on the settee all looking excited at the mound of presents; Hannah and Neville leaned against the fireplace, their hands intertwined and talking among themselves; Kreacher sat on the piano stool, his feet swinging under the chair; Hermione sat near Kreacher, apparently wanting to take a break from being in control; Draco and Harry sat on the rug in front of the fire, drinking in the festive atmosphere. Draco looked around the room with wide eyes and a huge grin. Harry supposed that he’d never had such a relaxed, casual Christmas.

“Who shall we start with?” Ginny asked, surveying the brightly wrapped presents to pass out to everyone.

“Oh, well I think we should start with Harry,” Molly said, “It’s his house after all.” She smiled a motherly smile at Harry. Ginny started to pile presents in front of him.

Ron and George rose from the settee to help, and eventually there was a pile of presents in front of everyone. How all the presents had fit under the tree, nobody knew. Draco gasped as Ron put some presents at his feet. Ron gave Draco a reassuring smile and Hermione looked at him proudly.

Harry took his hand and squeezed it tightly, “Are you okay?” he looked at his own large pile guiltily.

Draco nodded, but Harry recognised that he was trying hard to maintain his appearance – how typically Draco.

Molly beamed at Draco, “You’re part of our family now, young man, we’ll be damned if we don’t treat you that way.” George passed her a present and she added it to her own pile with a thanks. Though he couldn’t see it for himself, Neville and Hannah looked down at Draco with big smiles on their face – they really appreciated what he had done for Harry, and with the Essence of Tranquillity.

Draco smiled back at her and excused himself for a second, closing the door behind him softly. Harry also excused himself and followed while the presents were still being sorted.

Draco loitered in the hallway, pacing back and forth with his hands over his eyes. Harry stood near the door, not wanting to crowd Draco. He realised that he was crying, and Harry felt a pang of guilt – perhaps this had been too much for Draco to get used to. The sounds of laughter and music was still audible from the living room and Harry cursed himself for putting Draco in this position.

“Why are they being so good to me?” Draco sobbed, “All I ever did was hurt them and demean them and their family. Yet, they’re being wonderful to me. I do not deserve any of this.” He slumped onto the stairs with a sigh and held his head in his hands.

Harry approached him, and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder, “They are good people. They’re not going to hold you to account for your actions twelve years ago when you’ve been through so much yourself. They understand, Draco.”

Draco looked up at Harry with tearful eyes and leaned into Harry’s arm for comfort. He eventually nodded and dried his eyes on his borrowed dressing gown.

“Now,” Harry said softly, “compose yourself, because we’ve got presents to open and then we have a whole lot of Treacle Tart to eat.” He added with a chuckle.

Draco bolt upright, his shoulders back, and took a deep breath, “You can screw your treacle tart.” he said with a smirk, and Harry smiled at him with a raised eyebrow: the composure was back on.

Harry held out his hand and they walked back into the living room. Nobody said anything about Draco’s sudden disappearance, and instead they looked to Harry.

Harry recognised his cue, and selected a present from the top of his pile. It was from Ginny. She looked excitedly at him as he set to opening his present and then laughed as he gasped.

“Draco…” Harry said, holding aloft an envelope that he had torn into, “We’re going to the Quidditch world cup…” He gawped at Ginny, unable to fathom that she had spent so much on him.

“Well, like you’ve said,” she smiled at both Harry and Draco, “you’ve had a rough couple of years. It’s a joint present really – you both deserve to go!”

Draco looked, flabbergasted, at the envelope, “But it’s in France this year!” He laughed, and Ginny shrugged her shoulders playfully.

“Well, yes. You’ll have to foot that part of the bill yourself!” She laughed. Harry stood up and gave her a grateful hug, she didn’t need to do that much for him.

Harry put the tickets to one side, and pulled out a soft present. He knew straight away what this was and looked at Molly and Arthur. He opened it and sure enough, it was knitwear. He pulled a selection of knitted ties and socks from the wrappings, as well as a knitted hooded jacket. He thanked Molly and Arthur.

He came to an exquisitely wrapped present and wondered who it could be from. Draco cleared his throat sheepishly and the room hushed. Harry smiled, and inspected the present. It was a fairly hefty box, about the size of a thick book, and was wrapped in black and silver flecked paper. The bow was a startling red and green. Harry worked it off the wrapping paper, carefully, and flicked open the present. He was greeted with a heavy, wooden bound book. On the front of the book, there was an engraving of the Potters family crest, accented in red. Harry’s breath hitched as he realised what it was. On the back cover was the Malfoy family crest. He opened the book, and saw photographs of everybody he loved. They all moved, and were vividly coloured.

“Where did you get all of these?” Harry asked, shocked at the pictures he saw – there were pictures of him and the Weasleys laughing in the gardens at the Burrow; Harry playing Quidditch – his scarlet robes flying behind him; Harry and Ron at the Quidditch world cup when they were younger; being best man at Ron and Hermione’s wedding. Everything that he could ever have wanted to see all over again, was there. He even noticed that Draco had put some of his old photographs in there – there was one of the original Order, and the second Order; as well as some of his parents.

“I asked around for pictures,” Draco admitted, “and some of them I may have taken myself without you realising.” Draco flipped to one of the pages and Harry saw a picture from just after they decided to become a couple – Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, a drink in hand, eyes crinkled and closed, laughing at something Draco had said. Harry cherished it. On the page opposite, was a picture of Draco and Harry walking hand in hand through the autumn leaves of Hogsmeade. Harry looked at it confused – when was this taken? He watched as Draco kissed him on the cheek, and remembered the night vividly. Neville took a deep breath and smiled as Harry looked at him questioningly.

“Draco may or may not have asked me to take a few pictures of you here and there as well.” He admitted, and smiled mischievously with Draco.

Harry, with no warning to Draco, planted a kiss on Draco’s lips and held him tightly, uncaring that everyone could see. Neville, Molly, and Hannah laughed loudly, George threw a cushion at them as the kiss deepened, and Arthur clapped his hands.

When Draco broke the kiss, Harry rested his head in the crook of Draco’s neck, “Thank you, so very much, dear Draco.” Harry whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek.

Harry took a deep breath and then plunged into opening the rest of his presents: A batch of Quidditch gear from Ron and Hermione (no doubt to match Ginny’s present); A book on the history off the Dark Arts from Hermione (she said she couldn’t resist); A supply of products from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes from George, in case he ever wanted to get out of class even though he was the teacher; and a gift card for Madam Malkin’s.

At the very bottom off the pile, was a golden envelope with Harry’s name on. It shone bright in the candle light, and as he took it into his hands Neville and Hannah came forwards. Harry looked up, confused, but opened the envelope eagerly. It was a letter.

Harry read it, his eyes growing wider with every sentence read, and eventually he turned to look his two friends. Everyone watched him with anticipation. Arthur, Ron and George leaned forwards on the settee, waiting to hear what it was.

“Really?” He asked, “You’re not pulling my leg?” he stood up in an instant, sending bits of paper scattering across the room.

“Honestly,” Hannah beamed, and placed a hand on her stomach, “We want you to be Godfather.”

A grin spread across Neville’s face as he nodded. Everyone burst into clapping and congratulations for them both. Harry hugged Neville tightly, a big grin on his face, and then took Hannah in a warm embrace.

“Of course, I’d be delighted!” Harry cried, and sat back down next to Draco; a big grin still on his face.

Everybody took their turns to open their presents, and it was soon Draco’s turn.

He took a deep breath, and took his first present. It was soft, and wrapped in dark paper. He slid his finger under the seam and examined what was in front of him. It was an incredibly soft knitted emerald green jumper, the colour seemed to glimmer in the light like it was a liquid. Draco gasped softly as he unfolded it and saw ‘DLM’ on the front in silver writing. He looked up, and saw Molly beaming down at him. Ron, Arthur, Hermione, George, Ginny and Harry all smiled at him too. He had his very first Weasley jumper.

“I’m sorry, dear, it was a bit rushed,” Molly admitted, “I only found out that you and Harry were together yesterday,” she shot a glance at Ron who grinned sheepishly at her, “but it should fit all the same.”

Draco looked at everyone, stunned. He soon saw that George, Ron and Ginny all had their characteristic Weasley jumpers on and he felt a wave of belonging wash over him. He slipped Harry’s dressing gown off, and pulled the soft woollen jumper over his head. It fit him perfectly. Everyone cheered, and Neville clapped him on the back. He stood up and walked over to Molly, dodging discarded paper and unwrapped presents.

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley,” he said and gave her a heartfelt hug, “Thank you to all of you for being so wonderful.” He said, and he cleared his throat – obviously trying to disguise the tears that threatened to spill.

“Oh, call me Molly; please.” She said and everyone laughed. Draco nodded, and went over to shake Arthur’s hand. Arthur raised his eyebrow and pulled Draco into a tight hug.  Draco took a deep breath when he was released from Mr Weasleys grasp and sat back down next to Harry.

Harry watched eagerly as Draco took hold of the boxes that he had wrapped. Draco read the tag and then frowned slightly. Harry’s heart thudded in his chest. Hermione and everyone else watched eagerly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Did you wrap this?” Draco smiled, and Harry nodded, “I’m impressed: it’s beautiful.” He said with a wide smile and messed Harry’s hair even more. He opened the gift and inspected one of the boxes. Molly, Ginny and Arthur gasped when they saw the beautiful box and Harry smiled softly.

Draco ran his finger along the inlaid filigree and watched the candles reflect in the high shine of the wood. He opened the box, and took out the red teacup. He raised his eyebrows and held the cup up, really looking at it.

“It’s beautiful,” he mused, “The pattern is so delicate,” he looked at the teacup closer, “I’m sure I recognise the maker.” He said quietly.

Harry picked up the other box, and opened it. Draco put the red cup down, and being more attracted to anything green, he picked up the cup meant for him. He examined it closely again and made another comment about the quality. Harry pulled out his wand, and Hermione looked on with an excited grin on her face.

Draco watched Harry intently. Harry pressed his wand to the red cup, and within just a moment, the words that he thought faded onto the green cup, the pattern parting elegantly: **_Draco, with all my love at Christmas, Harry X._ **

Draco gasped and his eyes shot up to Harry, “I love it,” he said emphatically, “I absolutely adore it.” He put the cup back gently, and wrapped his arm around Harry tightly. Hermione beamed at Harry, who grinned right back at her. He had done well this year, he was sure of it.

Lastly, Draco pulled up his last two presents. One of them was a Chudley Cannons jersey from Ron. Both Draco and George sniggered when he opened it, and Draco flashed Ron a grin.

“Hey, I reckon you could do with updating your team, mate.” Ron laughed, and Draco thanked him.

“Though it’s never getting worn in public, I’ll promise you that!” Draco laughed and Ron rolled his eyes playfully.

His final present was from Neville, and while it wasn’t a golden envelope, it was a rather substantial, heavy, framed picture of Draco and Harry stood near one of the large fireplaces in The Three Broomsticks. This one they had posed for, at the request of Neville. For a moment, Draco almost didn’t recognise himself. His eyes weren’t as cold as they usually were, his composed demeanour was relaxed, and the fire cast a warm glow over the picture, his hand and Harrys were intertwined in front of the fire, and Draco turned to look at Harry. When their eyes met in the photograph, they broke out laughing. He hadn’t expected to ever look so happy and satisfied with life. Harry gave his hand a squeeze and Draco squeezed it back.

Harry cleared up all the discarded paper, bags, labels, ribbons and cards and then everyone sat, peacefully in the living room. The fire carried on crackling, and Draco’s charmed piano carried on to play. Arthur had fallen asleep on the settee, George showed Harry something from his stack of WWW products. Molly spoke to Hannah and Neville, congratulating them on their pregnancy and talking about the joys of being a parent.

Hermione talked to Kreacher. With a start, she looked under the tree and exclaimed, “Oh! Kreacher,” she cried, “I got you a present!”

Kreacher looked, shocked, at Hermione, then at Harry who grinned. Kreacher had thought that his Christmas bonus was the only present that he would get this year. Hermione gave him a small package and Kreacher looked up at her with big, watery eyes.

“Thank you, Mrs Granger,” he said, “Merry Christmas.” He opened the package and let the paper fall to the floor. He held the small pair of rich purple slippers and put them on his feet with a giggle. They clashed awfully with his red house jacket, but he liked them all the same. Harry smiled as he watched his elf dancing slowly in his new slippers. Kreacher, technically, could have been freed years ago but he stayed at Grimmauld place anyway.

Everyone had settled down, presents had been opened, and huge quantities of Christmas dinner had been eaten. Draco had _un_ charmed the piano, and was now playing himself.

Hannah and Neville came up to Harry, “Thank you for a wonderful Christmas day, Harry,” Neville said, “But we’re going to head back to the pub now,” he explained, “We really should relieve the staff so they can go home.” He laughed.

Harry shook his hand firmly, and nodded, “Thank you for coming, I’ve really loved having you here.” He smiled.

Hannah and Neville said their goodbyes and Harry let them out of the house. The snow had really piled up, and yet, Harry could still see a lone sunflower swaying in the wind.

***

It had grown dark outside. The living room at Grimmauld place was cosy and warm. Harry and Draco laid together on the settee; Ron and Hermione laid in each other’s arms on the pile of cushions and bean bags – Ron was hard fast asleep; Arthur and Molly had gone to bed; and Ginny and George were playing Chess quietly in the corner. Kreacher had gone to bed long ago, apparently relaxing was tiring for him.

Hermione turned to Harry and Draco, “Did you have a good Christmas?” she asked them. She stroked Ron’s messy ginger hair and cuddled into him.

“It’s been the best Christmas I could have asked for,” Harry said, “I’ve had all the people I love under one roof.”

Draco smiled, and held Harry tighter. They hadn’t ever really said that they loved each other, but they knew. Draco chuckled under his breath, “It’s been the most authentically happy Christmas I’ve ever experienced, I think.” He remarked. Hermione flashed him a sympathetic look.

“There’s just one thing that I’ve missed today,” Harry said; Hermione and Draco looked at him quizzically, and he smiled enthusiastically back at them, “Treacle tart.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment - I love to hear your feedback <3


End file.
